Pirates In a World of Heroes
by DoctorMeepXD
Summary: The students of the U.A High school is going through too many dangers, but with the help of a group of friendly pirates called the Straw Hats they manage to overcome many obstacles. They will also share some deep bonds during these dangerous trials. (The story starts during the Forest Training Camp arc and sorry for my English)
1. Chapter 1

[Forest|Night] (Luffy)

It was night in the forest in the middle of nowhere, no lights nor cars were present. Despite that, the forest wasn't calm at all since there was a lot of fighting in the forest. Suddenly three shining lights appeared out of nowhere in three different locations across the forest. This soon was going to be a destined adventure for our heroes in this universe.

In the first location, the shiny light suddenly exploded leaving a big hole in the ground and some smoke that was blocking the view. As the smoke was dispersing, we see a young man wearing a straw hat, a red shirt with long sleeves, a yellow cloth around his belt and a noticeable scar on his chest in form of an 'X' and one in the eye. Our friend named Luffy was sleeping very heavily that he didn't notice the huge explosion noise when he was transported, but some rubble hitting his face made him wake up from his slumber. Blinking fast while looking to the sky he starts to sit up and he notices the huge hole that he was stuck in. He quickly stood up and started climbing his way up. He sees his surroundings asking himself where was he. So far, he knows his name is Luffy but that's it. Since he was always carefree and very dumb, he decided to start running in a straight direction to see if he can find somebody or find a place to answer his many questions. As he was running, he didn't care much about his situation, at this point he wanted some adventure. But his fun was interrupted as soon he got hungry and his belly started rumbling. Now at this point, he started to think about his situation of being lost and with no food. Now his priority was to search for food.

Minutes later he saw a white rabbit minding his business and Luffy decided to eat that rabbit. When Luffy was going for the hunt to grab him, out of instinct Luffy stretched his arms by accident and when he missed and hit a rock, the rock broke apart in many smaller rocks. Luffy was too surprised to see that his arm can stretch that far and that hitting the rock didn't make much damage to his hands. He wanted to test again his stretching ability and he tested it on a big tree. He made a fist and aimed for the tree that was far away. In an instant, his hand stretched and punched the tree breaking it and breaking the other two trees that were behind it. Luffy was more than surprised, but all of this made him remember about his past training. Luffy could remember his signature moves and he could also remember that he ate a fruit that gave him the power to be a rubber person.

LUFFY: "I want to know what happened to me but I guess finding a town would really help ***stomach growls heavily* **oh yeah I need to find something to eat fast. I have an idea."

Luffy stretched his two arms grabbing two trees that were tall enough for him to use them as a support to boost himself to the sky. He was doing an improvised human slingshot. He let go of his arm and then he went super-fast to the sky. While in the sky he was hoping to find some town to get something to eat, but he got shocked to see blue flames eating part of the forest and a purple smoke covering a big area. While he was asking himself what the hell was happening Luffy realized that gravity exists and he started falling at a very high speed towards the ground.

[Rock mountain | Night] (Muscular, Koda, Midoriya)

Midoriya was breathing heavily after all that fight against Muscular, a villain with a quirk that lets him create muscular tissues around his body. Midoriya's injuries put him on a high disadvantage in the fight and Muscular was recovering his injuries by replacing the muscle tissues. Koda was behind a rock spectating from the beginning of the fight hoping that Midoriya beats Muscular. Midoriya after recovering his breath went for another blow against Muscular aiming for his head for a finishing blow. But the attack was too slow that Muscular could evade it and counter-attack with a massive punch from above leaving Midoriya into the ground and getting crushed by a giant fist made of tissues. Midoriya was trying to push back the fist but it was almost impossible and he was thinking what was going to be of him and Koda when he is defeated. But Koda shouted: "You can do it Deku beat that monster with everything you got". At that point Midoriya realized once again that he was not fighting to beat the bad guy, he was fighting for survival and save those who are in great danger, this busted a flame of hope inside of him.

MIDORIYA: […That's right, I can't give up now. I have to give everything I got or it will be for nothing].

Midoriya started using his quirk to increase the power on his right arm. All that power on his arm pushed back the villain from crushing him and all that power was used to hit Muscular with the definitive finishing blow. A powerful punch was delivered to Muscular, throwing him against a wall of rocks with a huge force. There was a lot of debris and dust covering the battlefield. Koda was also taking cover from all the debris until he finally saw that Deku was victorious. But upon a closer look, he saw that he was very beaten up with a lot of injuries and a broken purple arm meaning he could not use his arm anymore while it is injured. Koda went rushing towards Deku to help him move since it was very difficult for him to stand up. But for their bad luck, some small rocks started to fall to the ground close where Muscular was. Koda heard the rocks falling and looked behind where Muscular was and to his shock, he saw his muscles moving and vibrating meaning Muscular was still conscious. Deku noticed also and he panicked making a terrified face. Muscular was already getting up from the hole he was stuck.

MUSCULAR: "Not bad kid ***coughs blood* **You almost made me unconscious, but it is going to take a lot more than that to really beat me. Too bad there are no second tries after I'm done with you"

Muscular looking all angry went for a charged attack and Deku quickly got in a defensive stance to block the attack and hopefully counter it, which was almost impossible due to his severe injuries. But then something fell from the sky hitting Muscular in his head and stopping his attack. That crash let a lot of smoke cover the area and Deku and Koda were covering their faces to protect their eyes, nose, and mouth from the dirt. Then they opened their eyes and saw something extremely weird, a young man wearing a straw hat was on top of Muscular's back while Muscular's body was slammed against the floor. Muscular annoyed from what just happened let an angry scream and stood up in an aggressive way pushing back Luffy a good distance. Muscular turned around to see a new guy and he thought that he was the one that landed on top of him. Looking all angry he began to shout to Luffy to threaten his life, but…

MUSCULAR: "I guess I will kill you to- "

LUFFY: "Hey weird looking eye, sorry about that but can you tell me where is the closest town from here."

MUSCULAR: "…"

MIDORIYA & KODA: […]

Muscular was very angry but at the same time very confused from Luffy not noticing his surroundings, like he didn't even know he was in danger and about to get killed. After thinking deeply Muscular then understood that perhaps Luffy didn't know Muscular was a very dangerous criminal so he decided to give him some shiver down his spine with a demonstration.

MUSCULAR: "Hey brat- ***Luffy pays close attention* **you probably don't know who I am bu-"

LUFFY: "Yeah I don't know you."

MUSCULAR: ***annoyed* **"… As I was saying … you don't know who I am, but let me give you a hint about what is going to happen to you in the next couple of seconds"

Muscular then proceeds to break a big stone in many pieces with a powerful blow, the punch had just enough power to break it and hopefully bring the fear out of the people surrounding him. He succeeded with Midoriya and Koda since they had a shocked expression after the rock was smashed into pieces.

MIDORIYA: [H-how he has so much power left, perhaps he can regenerate his injuries…Is that how he managed to come back in two feet after getting slam into the wall. I guess our only option is to run and regroup, I need to rescue also that guy from th-…]***after looking at Luffy's expression* **[He is not scared, he is just looking closely to Muscular…is he perhaps trying to analyze how to counter him, is he a hero also…but I didn't saw him In any hero list if I remember, he must be a student like us in the academy. But why is he here that is the real question, anyhow it seems he came with a plan based on his serious expression.] ***Luffy tries to talk* **[Is he up to something…]

LUFFY: "Sorry what was going to happen to me?"

MIDORIYA: [What?]

MUSCULAR: "What?"

At this point, Muscular was dumbfounded from such a stupid question Luffy just made. Midoriya was the same, but at the same time, he was also confused about how this guy could manage to have such a carefree vibe from being in extreme danger. Almost like he was not caring about the danger at all, he thought of that possibility.

Muscular: "…Whatever NOW DIE!"

Muscular went running towards Luffy preparing multiple punches, Muscular though that these punches surely will leave Luffy in massive injuries that he will die for sure. But as soon he reached close to Luffy, the first punch didn't land on anything, the second punch didn't land on anything, the third one, the fourth one, and the other multiple punches were not landing home. Midoriya and Koda were looking closely in surprise to see that all the punches were being evaded by Luffy's quick reflexes and quick moves. Luffy was moving too swiftly, each punch required just a minimal movement from his entire body for Luffy to dodge it. Muscular then noticed how Luffy was dodging all of his punches very fast and he was too surprised and angry.

MUSCULAR: "IMPOSSIBLE … then how about THIS!"

Muscular thought of something and instead of punches he stopped and then slammed the ground with too much power that the whole floor around him started to break for Luffy to lose his footing and then land a good punch against him. But when Muscular looked around for Luffy, Luffy was around him anymore but he was in the air very high up. The only ones that were witnesses of this move were Izuku and Koda who were mouth open the entire fight.

Luffy while he was in the air, he was preparing for an attack and he was directly above Muscular. At the same time, he started to talk to Muscular.

LUFFY: "You know that was not very friendly of you, I just wanted directions"

Muscular's eyes opened wide and he looked above him thinking how he got up there that fast in the air. He then preceded to prepare an attack for when he lands but it was already too late as Luffy shouted.

LUFFY: "GOMU-GOMU NO…"

MIDORIYA: [He plans to punch from that distance]

MUSCULAR: "What is he up to…"

LUFFY: "…PISTOL! "

Luffy's arm stretched all the way into Muscular's head with a punch. It was super-fast and too strong for Muscular to block it, causing him to be slammed into the ground making a huge hole on the ground from the strong collision. Seconds after the pebbles and the smoke were clear there was a huge black hole on the ground and in the bottom Izuku and Koda saw Muscular's body buried beneath a bunch of rocks and dirt. Then after some more seconds, the rocks moved away from Muscular's face revealing that he was unconscious for good.

This whole battle between Luffy and Muscular had been surprises for Midoriya and Koda. Not to mention how Luffy managed to have a lot of skill handling more powerful foes looking so young. Izuku saw that his arm stretches very far when Luffy attacked Muscular from the air at a very high altitude. He doesn't know how he reached the sky in such a short amount of time but what he knew is that Luffy probably had a quirk of elasticity. That assumption was very close to what his power actually was. Koda was just standing there looking all thankful from the events that happened here and the fact that despite his small injures he was safe. He was also thankful for Luffy but more thankful and worried for Izuku since he was the one that got most injured in the battle. The silence was broken when Luffy started speaking.

LUFFY: "Hey kid, are you all right since you seem to have too much blood dripping from your arm."

IZUKU: "he... I kind of broke my arm trying to defeat that villain that you defeated easily."

LUFFY: "So he was a bad guy ah, no wonder he attacked me all the sudden. I thought he was just being mean. Anyways can you tell me the nearest town from here, I got hungry beating the shit out of this guy."

IZUKU: "The aren't any towns nearby, just the campsite where all the students from the academy are currently residing to train their quirks."

LUFFY: "Well that better than nothing, can you show me where is that place. "

IZUKU: "I would like to show you…but unfortunately, we are under attack by these villains that probably are powerful enough like the villain inside the hole. I need to save them at all cost."

LUFFY: "But you are injured and-"

IZUKU: "I know I'm injured…but I have to give everything I can to save the lives of my friends and teachers. That's the type of hero I want to become, the one that can save lives no matter the circumstances or the dangers they are in."

Koda after hearing the words of Izuku finally understood what a hero actually means in this world. A hero is not the type of person who throws his life away to beat the bad guys but is the one to go against the danger to save lives and make the world a better place. Koda was always thinking why his parents have to die, but now he changed on thinking that their lives actually had saved a lot more and now they are living peacefully. Some tears were dropping from Koda's eyes and his face expression was out of sadness. Luffy saw Koda crying but he didn't understand at all what was going through his little head with horns. But the fact that the kid and the teen with green hair were in too much trouble was a factor that made Luffy wasn't to help them.

LUFFY: "Ah I see, then all I have to do is beat the bad guys, right?"

IZUKU: "What?"

LUFFY: "I'm offering my help."

IZUKU: "But this is not your fight."

LUFFY: "The first person I meet is in trouble with some bad guys, then it's pretty much also my fight. Don't worry I'll save your friends and teacher; in exchange, I want a big banquet with all the meat you have. My name is Monkey D. Luffy, what's yours?"

IZUKU: ***smiling* **"Midoriya Izuku from class 1-A, my friends call me 'Deku', and this is Koda."

KODA: "Nice to meet you and thank you once again from saving us, the way you kicked that guy's ass was too cool."

Izuku was filled with hope, someone who not only saved him but is strong enough to beat a villain easily had joined forces with him. He starts laughing a little from his weird name and his demand for a banquet, Koda too, and he could ask the teachers to make a really big banquet if it is allowed. Luffy just stands there smiling and cracking his knuckles meaning he was ready to kick some ass.

LUFFY: "Ok I think I will carry you and that kid with me since you are both injured."

IZUKU: "It's fine I will take Koda to the campsite where is safe, I don't know but you might probably want to check that huge purple smoke, I know something evil is lurking there … Ok then Koda jump in my back, I will take you to the campsite."

Koda hops in Izuku's back, but before leaving Deku says to Luffy to take care and if he finds any students tell them to meet at the campsite safe and sound. Luffy took note of that on his brain, which would not last long enough in there. Now Izuku starts to run towards the campsite at a regular speed since he was injured. As for Luffy, he was just wondering how to get there faster… oh yeah, that's right the improvised human slingshot. Luffy has no fear of falling or anything that looks dangerous, he doesn't know why but for him all that danger was really fun for him, what a strange fellow. He did the same movements to catapult himself to the air with two well-placed trees. Then he took some distance and then he was shot straight into the air in the direction where the purple smoke was. Izuku was running in the same direction with Koda when all the sudden Koda and Luffy got shocked to see Luffy fly up high into the sky towards the purple smoke. "How did he do that?"- he asked. Probably they thought that is how he managed to land on Muscular a couple of minutes ago. Despite all that surprise, they knew he was going to be fine and Luffy was approaching close to his destination."

[Outside the purple smoke| Night] (Kendo, Tetsutetsu)

Outside of the purple gas that gas covering a high portion of the forests, there were two students from the hero academy, Itzuka Kendo and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. Kendo has teal eyes and long, ginger hair and she has a quirk that lets her increase the size of her hands by a massive size. It comes with the advantages like more powerful punches when the size of the punch is gigantic and also, she can grab big objects and people very easily. Next is Tetsutetsu, he is a young man with quite long, messy gray hair, black eyes and teeth that looks sharp and very pointy. And his quirk can change his physical form to steel, in other words, he can change his body to steel in an instant allowing him incredible straight and high resistance to damage They both seem to have a worrisome face under that thick black mask that was preventing the gas from being inhaled. They are like that since they were going to enter in the foggier part of the purple smoke and they were expecting to encounter a villain who was behind all of the smoke.

KENDO: "This is it Tetsutetsu, make sure your gas mask stays on and firm."

TETSUTETSU: "All right my gas mask got adjusted more so it doesn't fall."

KENDO: "Whatever is behind that purple fog is probably a villain, but I don't think we are allowed to fight against him, not without a teacher's approval"

TETSUTETSU: "I don't care if we need some approval or supervision, we are aspiring heroes and this is our duty. To go against the danger and try to save as many lives as we can even if we don't have the support necessary."

KENDO: "I know but-"

TETSUTETSU: "Plus time also is a factor, if we can beat this guy then we can clear this fog and rescue some survivors that are currently inhaling all of this poison. They might die and all we know about this purple thing is that it knocks the people out but we don't know if it's poisonous."

KENDO:" …"

(Note: In this story, Mustard's quirk will be a purple gas that instead of just knocking out people, it will be poisonous. The inhaling of that poison paralyzes the victim and then they get knocked out with long exposures of poison. The victim can still survive if he is not breathing the gas for a straight hour.)

When they were ready to enter the purple fog the heard movement on the tree that was very close to them. They were expecting an ambush from some villain and the movement was getting aggressive, like the thing inside the bushes of the high tree was getting desperate. Then from the tree, somebody fell to the ground screaming in surprise and the person landed on his back. For Kendo and Tetsutetsu that fall from all the way up there looked really painful and they were sure that somebody was not going to get up easily so they just drop their guards a little bit. But to their surprise, the guy just used both of his hands to launch himself back in two feet, after that he was just shaking off the dust from his red clothes. Tetsutetsu and Kendo realized that somebody was a young man with a red big scar shaped like an 'X' on his chest and a slim muscular build. He was wearing a straw hat, blue trousers with cuffs, a sleeveless red vest, and sandals. They were more surprised by the scar and from that scar they thought he was definitely an enemy, but then Luffy looked at them and then he looked all confused while tilting his head to the side. He was thinking and then he suddenly used his fist to hit his palm in a sign that he remembered why he was here in the first place.

LUFFY: "Are you guys friends of the green-haired kid?"

KENDO: "Green hai- you mean Deku?!"

LUFFY: "Yeah that same guy…I think I don't remember his name well."

KENDO: "What did you do to him!"

LUFFY: "I didn't do anything to him, I'm just helping him get everybody of his friends to meet at…aaatt…"

TETSUTETSU: "Campsite?"

LUFFY: "Yeah campsite!"

TETSUTETSU: "Unfortunately we can't go to the campsite until we beat the guy that is behind all of this fog."

LUFFY: "Is this caused by a person? "

KENDO: "that or a machine that they are protecting, we don't know. But we do know that when the fog is really dense like that then the center must be inside of this thing."

LUFFY: "Ok cool ***still confused* **so what do you want me to help you with."

KENDO: "You can go to the campsite where is safe, the teachers and other students will protect you…civilian?"

Kendo was not sure if he was a normal person due to the scar on his chest, she wanted to ask but she thought that probably that was something for later, the same thinking was applied to Tetsutetsu.

Suddenly the purple smoke expanded towards them in a flash covering the whole area around them. Tetsutetsu and Kendo were safe from the gas but Luffy wasn't, still, Luffy was immune to the poison but nobody, even Luffy, knew that. Kendo realized that Luffy didn't have a gas mask to use and so she used her quirk to cover Luffy from the gas. Kendo decided to bring Luffy back where is safe and then tell him to go running to the campsite. Suddenly they heard some steps that were breaking some wood branches that were on the floor followed by a shadow coming out of the purple smoke. Kendo and Tetsutetsu were taking some steps back while looking at the shadow, and Luffy was just unable to see all of this since he was covered by two big hands. Luffy didn't understand all of this but he just got along with what they were doing. The person from the shadow appeared to be wearing a gas mask that completely covered his face and it was connected to 2 oxygen tanks that were located behind his back. He was also wearing a black uniform with some teal gloves and white shoes. After he got in a good distance to them, he stopped and the started to speak.

MUSTARD: "If it isn't the U.A students from class 1-B…"

Both students were surprised the villain knew about their class, but it was already obvious since the tournament where it was televised to a high number of spectators from home. Their quirks and abilities were also exposed so this was not an advantage they could take on.

MUSTARD: "… I have a clear guess on how did you find me, but will you be able to stop me and the gas from reaching your fellow students."

KENDO: "We will not let you reached them; we will subdue you. "

MUSTARD: "As expected from the U.A students, you have no fear of death. But you are not true heroes, you are just some wannabes pretending to be real heroes. You can't even save someone properly like that guy who is in both of your hands."

KENDO: [He is right, I need to get him out of here asap.] "Tetsutetsu I need you to cover me while I take him to a safe place."

Tetsutetsu nods to Kendo and they both do what they must do, Kendo will escort Luffy out of the gas and Tetsutetsu will keep the villain busy for as long as he can. Unfortunately, they were not expecting Mustard to use a ranged attack with his 38. Revolver as he took his gun out aiming for Kendo who was running away with her back exposed. Tetsutetsu noticed the angle of aiming of the gun and with a quick move he stood in front of the gun before he shoots to Kendo. Mustard shoots the gun but it hit Tetsutetsu as he was blocking the path and Mustard didn't notice he was blocking the shoot towards Kendo. Despite all of this Mustard kept shooting at Tetsutetsu, but he was already in his steel form preventing him from getting a deep wound. The bullets were still hurting him and knocking him back, but his will was strong so he tried his best to stay put with the pain. But standing still was one of Tetsutetsu's mistakes when Mustard took good aim and fired against his gas mask. He was not able to dodge that one since he didn't want to stop protecting Kendo and also, he was not able to move from the high impact of the bullets that were shot before leaving him staggered. The gas mask broke into two big pieces and they fell to the ground and Tetsutetsu made a loud noise of pain from the bullet hitting his face. Kendo noticed that the loud voice was not noise-filtered by the gas mask and she heard a lot crack from the impact, she looked back to see what happen and she got shocked to see how the gas mask was broken in the ground. Kendo was getting desperate; she didn't know what to do between saving Luffy or Tetsutetsu. But Tetsutetsu covered his hand and with the other hand, he made a sign to Kendo to keep going forward. Suddenly why Tetsutetsu was not looking Mustard changed his position and he landed a shoot in Kendo's leg and from the pain she fell to the floor and her hands became normal. Luffy was liberated from both hands, he was confused and he was wondering what was happening here but with a close inspection he noticed that Kendo was on the floor grabbing her wound from the leg with both hands trying to ease the pain while Tetsutetsu was just covering his mouth and he was looking too tired and in some pain. Also, Luffy saw the guy in front of him that was wearing the green mask with a revolver in his hand, so he assumed perfectly that he was the one who made all the damage. Luffy made an angry face while shouting to Mustard.

LUFFY: ***Loud voice* **"Hey! Are you the one attacking my friends?"

Mustard didn't reply, he just aimed his gun straight to Luffy. Kendo and Tetsutetsu saw the gun aiming to Luffy and they panicked. While Kendo warned Luffy to get the hell out of there, Tetsutetsu was trying hard to be a wall again to block the bullet, but he was late. Mustard shoots his revolver and the bullet went straight into Luffy's stomach apparently. Both students were shocked with their eyes open wide when they saw Luffy get wounded in the stomach, he could die from a fatal injury like that the three of them though. Mustard was satisfied with his shoot and started laughing looking up and with both hands open wide like a usual evil villain way to laugh. Luffy was slowly getting knockback some steps behind and he had some trouble standing up but then something unusual happened, he got a hold of himself and then he stood in one place. Everybody was too surprised to see Luffy still standing up but for some reason, he was like in a curve position with his stomach still sunken inside. But then they noticed another unusual thing, something was stretching from Luffy's back and it was still stretching all the way far to the trees behind them.

KENDO & TETSU…: "W-what?"

MUSTARD: ***panicking* **"What?! How?! What the hell is happening to you?!"

LUFFY: ***Smiling* **"Sorry buddy but bullets won't work on me…" ***gets ready to launch the bullet* **… since I'm a rubber person."

Luffy then with his accumulated force from the bullet launches back the bullet back to Mustard. The bullet was as a fast as when Mustard shoots the bullet from his revolver. It was fast enough to reach Mustard with his guard dropped, still Mustard was quick enough to barely dodge the bullet but the bullet still grazed him leaving a small injury on his right arm. Mustard couldn't comprehend anything that was happening with that straw hat guy by the fact that the bullet didn't work on him and how he is still conscious after being exposed for a long time in this gas, at the same time the two students had the same thinking. He was getting scared so he retreated back to his gas in an instant by running in the opposite direction from where the three of them were. Tetsutetsu noticed how Mustard was running away and he took this opportunity to chase him. Tetsutetsu started running at a very high speed with his arm still on his mouth to prevent him from breathing, but he was almost at the point of collapsing. Kendo was also in too much pain from the shoot to her leg. When Tetsutetsu got close enough to Mustard, Mustard turned around quickly and with a quick shot from his revolver he injured Tetsutetsu again with a bullet to his head. He was already losing consciousness from not breathing from all that running and that pain. Fortunately for their lives, Luffy did something that nobody could have ever imagine, he started breathing heavily extracting all the gas to his lungs. Everybody was again surprised by how Luffy was getting bigger like a big balloon, but they were also worried for him since the poison will kill him if he breathes it too much. Worried expect Mustard who was thinking that this will definitely kill him and he will have some nuisance less to worry about.

MUSTARD: [What is he doing now?! He must be crazy; he is a rubber man and he can expand this much by exhaling all of this air is just fucking crazy. But he will die with this much intake, I guess he is just stupid] "You are a fucking idiot straw hat, you will die and I will enjoy your agony but don't worry I will send these guys with you also to the second life."

KENDO: [ Oh no … what are you thinking straw hat.]

(Note: they call him straw hat since they don't know his name yet, they didn't introduce themselves).

But then Luffy started exhaling as harder as he could and all of the gas-air left in the surroundings was being pushed back far away leaving just clean air. Mustard was not expecting this move but now he understood why: [he was sacrificing his worthless lives to let his friend breath and live.]- that's what Mustard though. Tetsutetsu could finally breathe some of that clean air and he made a huge exhaling noise like he was that desperate for air. Luffy noticed that Tetsutetsu was breathing normally and then he went onto the next step of his plan, beat the hell out of this masked guy with many punches. By the way, all that air Luffy has exhaled left him in the air and while he was falling straight, he landed on his two feet. This was surprising for the two students to see that he was still conscious after all that gas intake, but Mustard was too shocked to see that his gas did not affect him.

MUSTARD: "Ba-bastard how are you standing?! Why are you not dead yet?!

LUFFY: "Dead?! What are you talking about?"

MUSTARD: "Th-this gas is supposed to kill you, yet you are still alive even after breathing a ridiculous amount of gas. This gas is poisonous and it knocks out the people who get exposed and it even kills them."

LUFFY: "Well I have no idea of this myself, but I do know that I will kick your ass and break that mask."

MUSTARD: "I want to see you try."

Mustard was already desperate and he started to panic, so he went berserker and used his revolver to shoot Luffy a couple of times. The fact that he was immune to bullets was just a fluke Mustard though so he tried to land as many shots as he could. Both Kendo and Tetsutetsu weren't able to stand up and fight against him so it was up to Luffy to save them and beat the guy. Luffy didn't let him have a chance to hit him with the bullets flying straight to him. So, he just dodges them by just moving his head left and right with a minimal effort. Everybody was just astonished and Mustard was panicking more as the revolver was out of bullets. Mustard was still pulling the trigger even so there were no bullets left, inside his mask his eyes were shaking like crazy and while still in a panic he tried to reload the gun. He could not believe Luffy was able to dodge the six bullets and that was the factor that started his panic attack. While poorly reloading his revolver Luffy got tired of this and he went for a finisher and he was too pissed of him already. At the distance Mustard heard "GOMU GOMU-NO…" and then he stopped reloading his gun to see that Luffy was stretching his arm all the way back and he could not see how far it was stretching since it was also passing some trees. With a quick movement, Luffy jumped straight to Mustard and he came very close to his zone that fast that Mustard took a step back in panic, and then he heard "BAZOKAA"- both arms were coming very fast towards Mustard and all Mustard was able to say in panic was "W-WAIT". Both arms reached Mustard stomach causing a massive attack on him, it was too much of an impact that it broke his mask and some of his outfit, Mustard was blasted all the way into a tree very fast that he was knocked out before reaching the tree, that was going to take some much time to heal from an injury like that." Luffy was just looking down still with his arms extended from the attack and some smoke was coming out of his hands, he was smiling knowing that he gave that guy what he deserves. Kendo and Tetsutetsu were more than astonished, Luffy was too fast for the eye to follow and he was also too strong to send a guy flying away like that. They thought that this young man was also one sort of hero, maybe, just maybe a professional one that they never knew about.

End

Deadline for next chapter (7/23/2019)


	2. Chapter 2

[Forest | Night] (Luffy, Tetsutetsu, Kendo)

After beating Mustard who was currently unconscious and sitting on the broken tree, the group decided to move on and try to reach the campsite where all the teachers are. Kendo was still injured from the leg and Tetsutetsu had some wounds from the shots of the revolver. Still, Kendo was the one that needed the most attention since the wound didn't stop bleeding, so Tetsutetsu improvised and grabbed some of his clothes and tried to make an improvised bandage. While he was doing this preparation, Kendo started speaking to Luffy to know more about him and what was up with all of his surprises during the attack like how weird he was not affected by the gas and how he was really strong.

KENDO: "Hey straw hat…."

Luffy turns around to see Kendo and he replies "Yoo…." while raising his palm.

KENDO: "…can I called you like that; it seems to be a little disrespectful since I don't really know your name. I'm Itsuka Kendo by the way and this guy treating my wound is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and before you say it yeah, he has the same two names… ***Tetsutetsu just waves with a smile*…** We are from the UA High School learning how to become heroes and we are also from class 1-B. Oh yeah, what is your name?"

LUFFY: "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I am really don't know much about myself since all my memories seemed to be foggy. I mean if a really try hard enough to remember my head starts to hurt and some smoke comes out of my ears."

KENDO: "Wait really?!"

LUFFY: "Yeah look I'll show."

Luffy then proceeds to use all of his brain cells to try remembering about his past but after a couple of seconds his head becomes red and he some smoke comes out of his head and ears; he also starts to make some pain noises like he was trying to hard to remember. Then he stops and Kendo along with Tetsutetsu was too surprised about that happening. He was a strange person they though simultaneously.

KENDO: "That was really weird what you did there …***smiles***… By the way, thank you for saving us from the gas and from that villain, do you think he will get up again."

TETSUTETSU: "I saw the face of the defeated bastard and I don't think he will get up in a couple of weeks. I check the bones from his body, I am no doctor but I'll say he has a couple of broken ribs a fractured skull and one of his legs is broken."

KENDO: "Wait wait! All of that from just one of his attack!?"

TETSUTETSU: "Yeah I'm surprised like you are Kendo… ***looks at Luffy* **… you must be one strong man to pull one hit to that bastard. You probably just had a tough time fighting that bastard."

LUFFY: "It was not that hard, all I had to do was dodge the bullets and beat his ass."

KENDO: "Well Luffy, nobody thinks dodging bullets is an easy task you know."

TETSUTETSU: "Yeah is not that easy when they come to a very high speed."

LUFFY: "Were those bullets really fast, I thought they were slow."

Both Tetsutetsu and Kendo were looking at each other with a dumbfounded face. He said the bullets which were too fast for the human eye to see were too slow for Luffy. He must have gone through some intense training to be like that or probably have a quirk that lets him do that they though. Speaking of quirks both students were also really curious about Luffy's quirk when he said before in battle that he was a rubber man. So apparently that was his quirk they though and then they asked more questions to Luffy.

KENDO: "Back where you were fighting that villain, you said that you were a rubber man, correct?"

LUFFY: "Yeah, I'm a rubber man so what about it?"

KENDO: "Nothing is just that- ouch! Be careful Tetsutetsu"

TETSUTETSU: "Sorry I was trying to tie harder so I can stop the bleeding. I'm not a doctor as you can see so you have to stay put."

KENDO: "Yeah yeah…As I was saying Luffy, we find your power very interesting. As you saw in the fight, I can increase the size of my hands while Tetsutetsu can transform his skin into steel."

LUFFY: "Oh yeah I remember that I must say I was surprised that you guys had powers also."

KENDO: "Yeah, although we are not as strong as you are Luffy. I must say you have really nice muscles." ***she blushed***

LUFFY: "Oh thanks"

KENDO: "By the way what's up with the big scar on your chest?"

TETSUTETSU: ***looks at Luffy* **"Yeah that scar is too big, did you get it in a fight that was life-threatening."

KENDO: "Auchhh** *looking angrily to Tetsu* **TETSU FOCUS!"

TETSUTETSU: "OK OK … Sorry."

LUFFY: "I actually have no idea how I had this scar; it was probably something that happens in my past for like I said I don't remember well. Anyways I look cool with this."

KENDO: "Yeah you kind of look cool."

Luffy just laughs at the comment Kendo made. Still, for both students, that scar was not easy to look at since it looked pretty painful for them. They had many thoughts about how the scar was made and many theories went through their heads. But then their ideas stopped when Tetsutetsu managed to stop the bleeding and make a good job putting the bandage around Kendo's leg.

TETSUTETSU: "Ok I'm done with the treatment."

KENDO: "Cool thanks Tetsu, but do a better job next time."

TETSUTETSU: "I am a hero, not a doctor."

KENDO: "Hey! Heroes also have to know how to treat the wounded."

TETSUTETSU: "Oh really?"

KENDO: "Yeah, even Professor Aizawa told us during the lecture. Is because you don't pay much attention in class that you don't know the most important details."

TETSUTETSU: "Ok sorry. Men that's the class representative for you."

KENDO: "Oh shut it. Anyways we must keep moving, we don't know what's out there yet. Luffy you should come with us."

LUFFY: "That depends, are you guys going to be all right?"

TETSUTETSU: "I might look injured but I can still give a pretty good fight. That gas was too annoying and it was a really huge disadvantage."

LUFFY: "Just remember that in a fight there is no fairness, I think I learned that the really hard way."

TETSUTETSU: "I also believe that, well it's been a pleasure fighting alongside you, but what are you going to do?"

LUFFY: "I am still searching for the green boy's friends to tell them that they must meet at the...umm…"

TETSUTETSU: "…campsite."

LUFFY: "Yeah campsite."

TETSUTETSU: "Je you are a weird dude. Next time we meet I want to fight you."

LUFFY: "I'll look forward to that."

They both went their separate routes with the two students running towards the campsite while Luffy was just running to there the blue fire was spreading. He thought that probably other students were also in that place trying their best to survive against the fire.

[Another part of the forest |Night]

In another part of the forest far from where Luffy was, a man was running at very high speed trying his best to reach his destination. The man running was no other than Sanji, whose memory was also blocked by something unknows. A minute ago, he heard a woman in pain from a far distance and that is why he is running now towards where he heard that woman. Even at that speed, it will take him several minutes to reach that place. Even with his memory blocked, he got to remember his name and strengths, also his chivalry and love for a woman like it was part of him.

SANJI: [I don't know where I am but one thing for sure is that I have to save that woman in peril. If I don't reach there quickly enough, I don't even want to imagine what would happen to her…"

While thinking this he increased his speed without a second of hesitation, also he was very strong on his legs so his speed was very inhuman.

Meanwhile in the zone where Sanji was heading there was an ongoing battle between professional heroes and villains. There were two heroes against two villains. The hero with his hero name Tiger had a quirk called Pliabody which basically makes him change his body to a soft mass making him stretch for a limited length. Tiger was a member of the Wild, Wild Pussycats hero group and he was the only member who was a male, and despite being a male he wears the same outfit like the rest of the girls. He is a tall, muscular transgender man with short brown hair and a small triangle shaped beard. He has blank white eyes with black markings surrounding them. He also wears a brown version of the Pussycats' hero costume. Tiger was fighting against a villain named Magne, a woman who acts and dresses like a man. Magne had a quirk named Magnetism which can magnetized people, men are polarized south and women are polarized north, but Magne could not magnetize herself. At the same time and same place, another member of the Pussycats was fighting another villain. Her hero name was Mandalay and she is a woman with brown eyes and red hair styled into three bangs going across her face. Mandalay wears a red version of the Pussycat's hero costumes and as part of her costume, she draws red markings beneath her eyes, which resemble cat whiskers. Her quirk was called Telepath which allows her to do a mental transmission and send telepathic messages into people's minds and the people she chooses can be many at the same time, although she can't receive the messages from them. Mandalay right at this moment was fighting a villain named Shuichi Iguchi, villain name Spinner, who was a green reptile with a humanoid form. He had bright green scales for skin and a face shaped like that of a lizard. His hair is relatively long and is swept backward, and is a desaturated pink-purple, standing out from the rest of his colors. He wears a sleeveless shirt and dark, baggy pants, along with black shoes and pale, metallic knee guards. He wears a mask made of a long, tattered strip of cloth, the same as the one worn by Stain, a red scarf and bandages wrapped around both his arms, partially covered by black wristbands and plain black boots. He also carries an enormous sword on his back made out of many tiny blades melt together and wears goggles on his forehead. Spinner's quirk was called Gecko and that was the quirk that made him look like a lizard and have the abilities of one. He can stick to walls and have some reptile-like reflexes and strength.

Some minutes ago, one of the members of the Pussycats was already down by Magne's attack, a powerful hit to the head by her weapon Giant Magnet, which was basically a giant magnet wrapped in cloth and it basically increases her quirk's efficiency and power. Pixie-bob was the member that got struck down by this weapon and now she was currently on the floor bleeding and she was the one that made the scream that Sanji heard from a distance. Both heroes were having a very hard time dealing with the two members of the League of Villains as they were already prepared to deal with them. Magne could read every move of Tiger and her overwhelming strength was in a match with Tiger's. As for Mandalay, she was having troubles attacking and dodging Spinner since he was using his weapon called the Makeshift Sword, the one with many blades attached. That huge weapon was heavy but Spinner used it with maximum performance and every swing was always fast.

MANDALAY: [ If I could just somehow break his stance and disarm him, I could get a chance to land a blow and change the tables.]

SPINNER: "What's wrong cat, you are only dodging and dodging. Come on why don't you just stay put so I can ***prepares attack* **HIT YOUUU! ***swing the sword*"**

Mandalay dodges like usual but with each dodge she makes the next attack of Spinner get more difficult to dodge since she is getting tired of using her reflexes and strength only in dodging, she can't get too close. Meanwhile, Tiger for a split second saw the dangerous attack of Spinner towards Mandalay and he dropped down his guard during that time. Then he came back to his fight in the right moment when Magne was just about to land a blow with her weapon. Tiger with his quick reflexes of a cat managed block Magne's attack by blocking the weapon with his two arms forming a blocking move. Of course, this hurt him badly and Magne's perception told her that Tiger got hurt from the attack as she saw on his face when the attack made contact with his arms. But then, Tiger with a quick recovery went full charge against Magne and with a quick move he made a point-blank punch towards her. But Magne dropped her weapon and she was able to grab the punch with her bare hands by applying an equal force and while still in that position Magne starts to antagonize Tiger.

MAGNE: "This is all you have _pro hero_; I think I expected much more from you. I guess it is my turn to fight back."

Magne uses her leg to hit Tiger in the stomach but Tiger steps back by jumping backward to dodge the attack. While in mid-air, he sees Pixie-Bob unconscious on the floor and that sight made him very angry that nerves starting popping out on his forehead.

TIGER: "You bastard, to think I'll allow you to keep hurting others. Besides her middle age, she was still living like a young lady and enjoying life with happiness and dreaming of getting married. But you took away that smile and I must repay this savagery."

Tiger got really furious that he went all berserker towards Magne by trying to punch him multiple times. Magne was dodging almost all of the attacks and the ones that didn't she blocked them with so much effort. Tiger was a different person now and suddenly his determination to beat the villain. Meanwhile, Mandalay stills had a hard time dodging every attack from Spinner. This was getting really bad for her as her stamina was getting depleted. Spinner was also getting tired of this so he used a strategy to stop her constant dodging. Spinner used his sword to attack directly to the ground close to her, destroying all the floor into numerous cracks and causing a small tremor. This small tremor made Mandalay lose her footing and that was the small opportunity created for Spinner to attack and give a guaranteed blow against Mandalay. With a quick movement, the sword was almost reaching Mandalay and she couldn't dodge that one because of her footing stuck in a disadvantageous position. Her eyes were wide open as the blade was getting closer and closer to her chest and apparently, she thought this was the end of her. Many emotions of sadness, rage and vengeance were going through her in those few seconds and when the blade reaches a centimeter to her body, her mind was empty. Tiger took a quick look and he saw how she was going to get cut by Spinner.

TIGER: "SHINOOO!" (her name)

Suddenly, Tiger saw something moving very fast towards Mandalay and Spinner, something that looked very human and in a second everything around Spinner and Mandalay was covered in ground dust, hiding everyone inside of it. Tiger and Magne stopped their fight because both were worried about their members and they wanted to know what the hell just happen. Suddenly the dust dispersed and what all the people present in the area couldn't believe that someone stopped the blade with his bare feet. Mandalay was frozen to death from almost being killed and she fell down to her knees and while in the ground she saw the guy who saved her. This guy was no other than Sanji, a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. His appearance was slim but muscular, very long legs, blonde hair covering one side of his face, curly eyebrows, and grey-blue eyes. At the moment he was wearing a black double-breasted suit with golden buttons and a tie together with a long-sleeved buttoned shirt of the color blue.

SPINNER: "I-Impossible…"

MAGNE: "What the hell who is that guy."

TIGER: "…SHINO! Are you all right!"

Mandalay after hearing Tiger calling out for her, she realizes her situation and gets hold of her surroundings causing to snap to reality from her shock.

MANDALAY: "Y-Yawara! ***looks up to Sanji* **W-who are you?"

Sanji didn't respond, but instead, he kept his leg firm and with a quick move of his leg, he sends Spinner some steps back but pushing his sword with his leg. Spinner got staggered but he quickly got his balance straight and with a menacing aura he started looking at Sanji all angry. Sanji felt the menacing aura from Spinner but it was not a big deal for him, instead of just getting nervous as Spinner predicted Sanji grabbed a box of white cigarette from his pocket and he began to lit up one of them while it was in his mouth. This was surprising for everyone, him in the middle of a battle getting a cigarette was a bad move they believe, since smoking during a fight will disrupt your breathing and therefore it will lower your stamina. Tiger and Mandalay were getting worried while Spinner and Magne were just smiling.

Spinner: "How dumb are you, smoking is a huge disadvantage, you idiot. [Yet again he managed to block my sword with his bare legs…***smiles sadistically* **Nah I think that was just a fluke or some dumb good luck. I must kill him.] I don't know how did you block my sword but it will not happen again, I will put all my strength on this attack, you hear me! Now…fucking dieeee! "

Spinner got a strong grip of his sword and with a quick lateral swing, he aimed at Sanji body from the side. Tiger was just about to interfere in the fight but Magne used her magnetism to prevent that from happening and Mandalay was just unable to do anything since she couldn't do anything against that weapon of his. But Sanji…

SANJI: "Today in the menu…there will be lizard."

SPINNER: "Ah?"

SANJI: "Blackleg style…"

Sanji was getting his leg ready for the attack by raising and bending it with his foot still looking down. As Spinner got too confused by what Sanji was saying he still was continuing the swing. And when the sword was at a distance, Sanji with a quick move destroyed the sword with a very powerful quick and then the second kick was getting ready. Spinner was too shocked to see his sword break in his own hands; it was a nightmare to see his favorite sword get destroyed by some mere kick but then he realized it was not over as he saw Sanji moving his other feet directly towards him."

SANJI: "…COLLIER!"

With a quick move, his other leg aimed straight for Spinner's neck and it was too fast that Spinner couldn't dodge it in time and he got hit to the neck really hard. Still, with the leg on his neck, Sanji used his force to send him to the ground in the same position he was standing. The impact of Spinner's body against the ground made a huge fissure with multiple cracks. The ground was broken and the only thing left on the ground was an unconscious Spinner and a sword that was broken in many pieces of blades scattered around the area. Sanji used his cigarette again exhale and release his smoke up, and then he threw the used cigar rate back to Spinner's unconscious face, it bounced and then landed on the floor. Mandalay and Tiger were too surprised to see that Sanji was this powerful, not only did he save Mandalay but he also defeated a villain. On the other hand, Magne panicked as she saw one of his comrades get owned by some random dude who appeared out of nowhere using only kicks. It was not possible everyone thought, to be able to destroy a sharp and heavy object using a simple kick but now they witnessed that happen in front of their eyes, it was all true and somehow scary for the two heroes also. Magne realized that this was the end, there was no chance of escaping with 2 heroes and a strong person chasing after her. So, then she used her wits to find a way to escape and she found the most cowardly way possible. Tiger and Mandalay turned around to see that Magne is using the injured Pixie-Bob as a hostage. Her unconscious body was being held in her two feet with an arm around her neck and the other hand was pointing a sharp knife to her neck. Mandalay and Tiger's eyes were suddenly wide open when they saw that horrific event, they just dropped their guards and now one of their members is in greater danger. And for the worst timing, Pixie-bob slowly regains consciousness by opening her eyes with a huge effort. Her pain was still there from the blow to the head but it took her just a few seconds to realize she was being held, hostage. As soon she realized that her eyes began to open wide and she began to panic a little while trying to fight back the grapple she was stuck in. Magne was strong so there was not possible for Pixie to escape the grapple.

MAGNE: "Woah slow down kitty, I might accidentally stab you in the neck."

After Magne threatened Pixie, the knife that was around Pixie's neck slowly began to put pressure on her neck cutting her a little bit. This caused for Pixie to stay still and don't move as she felt the pain from the small cut from the knife in her neck.

TIGER: "Stopppp!" – Tiger said as he saw the blood dripping down from the cut around Pixie's neck.

MAGNE: "Want me to stop, then don't do anything. Leave my friend alone and let's talk for a few minutes. [If I can borrow some time Kurogiri will teleport us back to safety.]

Tiger nodded to his request, but he was not very happy about in fact he was looking furious. Mandalay was also very angry, but she got no choice but to comply with his demand.

PIXIE: "Guys just stop him and leave me behind, don't worry about me jus-"

MAGNE: "Silence woman! ***moves knife close to Pixie's eyes* ** I don't want to hear any more of your words, this will be all over."

PIXIE: "Bastard as we let you get away with this….ah?"

Pixie after totally recovering her vision since it was too blurry a minute ago, she realized that there was a guy right besides Mandalay who was at the moment helping her to get up from the ground. The guy with blonde hair was new to her, a civilian trapped in this mess she thought.

PIXIE: [What is a civilian doing here…no he doesn't look like your ordinary citizen…why is he coming directly towards us…what is he plann-]

SANJI: "Hey you, sunglasses."

Pixie thoughts were interrupted when Sanji started speaking to Magne. Magne didn't reply to his comment but instead, he looked kind of serious towards him since she saw how powerful Sanji really is. A drop of sweat began to drop down from Magne's forehead and both heroes, Tiger and Mandalay, saw Magne getting too nervous, but she tried to keep her cool to bring the best outcome of this situation against Sanji. Sanji didn't care he got a reply or not, all he cared was saving the beautiful girl in the sexy cat outfit from the hands of that bastard. He then grabbed a cigarette and like usual he began to smoke it.

PIXIE: […W-why is he smoking.]

MAGNE: [Another cigarette… wait! is the cigarette park of his quirk or something.]

For a brief moment, Magne thought that the cigarette was part of his quirk, maybe it activates some type of special power of perhaps boost his strength and many other theories began to cross her mind. The same thing was also happening to Mandalay and Tiger as they though the almost the same theories about why Sanji used his cigarette before the fight. But it was not because it was a type of power or something, the guy just wanted a smoke since he was a chef and smoking relaxes him, that was all. And after exhaling the smoke from his body, he threatens Magne…

SANJI: "I will never forgive you to harm such an innocent and beautiful woman. I will never let a single woman be injured by monsters like you, you gorilla lips."

MAGNE: "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, I AM ALSO A WOMAN YOU KNOW."

SANJI: "eh?"

Sanji after hearing she was a woman; he began to grab his head because some minor pain just suddenly abrupted his mind. A memory was getting clear for Sanji to see and the first thing he saw in his few recovered memories were a bunch of guys dressed as girls. Without a second thought, Sanji forcefully begins to use mental force to block the memory again and with a quick slap to his face from his hand the memory stopped from recovering in Sanji's mind. […T-that was close] he thought and everyone around him was starting to question [ Why did Sanji suddenly slapped himself?], everyone was too confused by this event.

SANJI: "Y-you are no woman… YOU ARE A MONSTER!"

MAGNE: "Bastard! Do I have to remind you that I have this woman hostage? At this point, if you don't apologize with your life then I will take hers." [ Fuck the escape plan, I want this bastard to die.]

SANJI: "The only life that will vanish will be yours."

Sanji then again smoked his cigarette and then he threw it all up into the sky. Everyone noticed the cigarette getting launched and everyone's eyes followed the cigarette flying into the sky. Magne also was looking at the cigarette since he didn't know what was his actual power but then she looked again to see Sanji, he was gone and just a circle of dust from where Sanji was standing just formed. Tiger, Mandalay, and Pixie were also surprised to see he was gone in a second. But to add to their surprise, Mandalay, Pixie, and Tiger spotted Sanji, except Magne who was still looking for Sanji in every direction, and then Sanji spoke.

SANJI: "Oi…"

Magne's eyes pupils got narrowed after hearing Sanji's voice very close. She looked down to where the voice of Sanji was coming from and she got shocked to see Sanji right in front and below of her. She had no time to think or to stab the hostage because Sanji already was attacking with his leg.

SANJI: "POITRINE!"

Sanji used his leg to kick Magne in the chest. The attack was too fast and powerful that she was sent back to the same tree that Spinner was sent to. The attack released Pixie from Magne's grapple, but she was too injured so the first thing she did when she was released was to fall to the ground shocked by seeing the powerful kick of Sanji. The kick released a powerful amount of air that was felt by everyone around Sanji and some small ground dust was being lifted by this air. That single kick left Magne unconscious and as she fell from the tree, Sanji grabbed his cigarette mid-air and started smoking like usual. Magne landed beside Spinner and both villains were unconscious. Pixie still laying down on the floor tries to get up but she was having troubles because of her injure and most of his body was in some minor pain. Sanji saw how troubled she was and since he was a gentleman Sanji crouched in front of her and he shows Pixie his palm to give her the signal that she could grab his hand to lift Pixie up. Pixie all the sudden was blushing from this kind gesture and then she sees Sanji's eyes, in her mind, Sanji looked like a beautiful blonde-haired prince. Pixie's heartbeat was getting faster and her eyes were shining with small sparkles. Mandalay and Tiger saw the atmosphere around Sanji and Pixie, also her reaction because it was that obvious from her face and they begin to say in their minds something about this event.

TIGER & MANDALAY: [ Could this man perhaps be-]

PIXIE: [-the one I am destined to love and marry?]

At the same time, Sanji was overly happy to find such cute girls in his first encounter with civilization. Since he couldn't remember anything, he was around the forest trying to find a town or something that could help him find where was he. But now he was looking directly towards Pixie's eyes and her glittering from her eyes made him skip a heartbeat.

Pixie-bob was another member of the Wild, Wild Pussycats and her real name was Ryuko Tsuchikawa. She had blue eyes, a long blonde hair that most of it is combed back because of her bangs and she wore a light blue costume representing her hero group of the Pussycats. She also had two blue dots on her cheeks when she was with her hero costume and a yellow visor on her eyes that somehow helps her quirk which was called Earth Flow. Earth Flow allows her to freely manipulate the earth, thus she can create golems and beasts from the ground. Ryuko was very hyper and loud towards other people. She was also very self-conscious about her age and for that, she always says that her soul and heart make her feel like a young girl of 18 years old. Lastly, she was desperate to find love and she is always in a rush to find it, but she didn't succeed at all for who knows why therefore her patience was getting worse and worse over the years.

After staring at each other for a good moment, her pain from her head ruins the moment as she was getting dizzy again. She grabbed one of her hands to put pressure on her head to probably ease the pain. Sanji's hand pulled back and he knew what was the best for her right now. Pixie was still dizzy and her vision was getting blurry but then when was lifted by no other than Sanji himself. Pixie was being carried like a princess, one arm on her legs and the other one supporting her back. For Pixie, this looked like a groom carrying his bride and her vision got better at the right moment to see Sanji's face that was very beautiful and handsome to her. But what she didn't see is that Sanji was getting a nosebleed from carrying a woman like that, still, he maintained his composure since it was not the time for that, his priority was to help her.

SANJI: "Are you all right? Are you comfortable?"

Pixie couldn't speak, she just nodded her head saying yes for now. She was stuck in her own little world inside her mind imagining her and Sanji get married and have lots of children. Of course, this was a side effect from the blow to the head. Sanji was just walking carrying her to place her in a more comfortable spot where she can rest. He found a perfect tree and with extreme delicacy he placed her under the tree so she could lay back with the tree supporting her. He also used his suit to cover her from the cold of the night since her skin was too exposed because she was wearing her hero suit.

SANJI: "Ok, are you comfortable now my sweet lady."

PIXIE: [O-oh he c-called me s-sweet la-] ***shakes her head to keep her cool* **"U-um yeah I'm fine thank you so much. Could y-you perhaps give me your n-name?"

Pixie was blushing a lot and her heartbeat was exponentially increasing by the minute. Sanji also saw how cute she was and imaginary hearts appeared above his head.

SANJI: "My name is Sanji and I'm a high skilled chef, I can cook many dishes that will leave you speechless. Plus, my food helps to maintain a healthy body, one that is strong and has a happy soul of satisfaction."

Pixie kept her cool and she went back to her usual self, still, she was very conscious of Sanji at this point. The fact that he was a chef and not a hero surprised her, the same was for Mandalay and Tiger when they hear he was a chef.

PIXIE: "Woah that's incredible Sanji. My name is Ryuko Tsuchikawa, but the people call me Pixie-Bob as my hero name."

SANJI: "Ah? Heroes?"

MANDALAY: ***walks towards Sanji & Pixie* **"Yeah heroes. What a strange fellow you are, don't you know about heroes and all that."

SANJI: "Sorry, apparently I can't remember everything that has happened to me in the past so I'm pretty much confused about all that. I still know how to fight and how to cook because of my instinct and because I remember about those part. Everything else is a black fog for me."

TIGER: ***Walks towards the 3 of them* **"Frankly I think I understand what is happening with you right now Sanji."

SANJI: "Wait reall-"

Sanji eyes open wide when he saw this dude wearing an outfit that was supposed to look sexy for the one who wears it, but not for this dude. For imagination, Sanji eyes cracked open and they felt to the floor while he was making a terrified face. He then went to normal and he follows it by scratching his eyes rapidly.

MANDALAY: "Sanji are you ok?!"

SANJI: "Yeah yeah, just that something dark and painful inside my memories is getting triggered that's all."

PIXIE: [Poor Sanji, did he really have a very sad past and that is why he is very strong? I mean the most successful heroes start with a tragic start, right?]

TIGER: "W-well as I was saying, probably someone was messing with your mind Sanji. It is very possible that this was the act of another villain, but I am not too sure.]

Sanji replied to him but he was not looking at Tiger straight, he was looking at Mandalay and Pixie since that view of beautiful women were calming to his eyes after he saw Tiger in that outfit.

SANJI: "I guess someone messed my mind, then I will kick his ass and make him return my memories."

MANDALAY: "I know it's a lot to ask but why not you help us save our students, but we will also help you track this villain. There is a possibility he is also the one threatening our children."

SANJI: "Students? Are you perhaps teachers."

MANDALAY: "We are kind of like that for the moment. We are here to train them in becoming more powerful by training their powers. We are helping the U.A High School for students who want to be heroes."

PIXIE: "Don't you want to be a hero Sanji. I mean you are so strong, so muscular and so r-reliable" ***blushing a bit***

SANJI: "Become a hero? Well, I think it's a bad idea, I just feel like it might be bad for me and my guts are telling me I'm in the right feeling."

MANDALAY: "Oh well. Ok, we need to keep moving. Tiger, I know you are kind of injured but can you please carry Pixie."

TIGER: "Don't worry about my men's body, I will definitely carr-"

SANJI: "No, I'll do it."

MANDALAY: "Sanji are you sure?"

Sanji was having a lot of perverted thought inside his mind and it was very obvious to Tiger and Mandalay, but not to Pixie because she was very emotional to hear Sanji that he will carry her again.

And now the four started to walk around while going straight to the campsite and leave Pixie there, and also to find any students in trouble that were close by."

DEADLINE for chapter 3 : 7/31/2019 (probably more)


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry for the delay, I was doing important stuff.

In another place inside the forest, both students were running away from a humongous amount of danger. To be specific, a creature was chasing both students through the forest. This creature goes by the name of Nomu, an artificial human and animal fused with a determined number of quirks that were stolen from heroes and villains. But this Nomu was very different than the one before, despite his very large muscular build like the first Nomu, his skin was mint green. He was wearing black trousers that were ripped due to the size of his muscular legs. His brain was exposed, but it was protected by a purple helmet with a red visor on his eyes. The thing that was the most feared was his six retractable arms that protrude from its back and each of them had like a chainsaw or a tool for construction like a hammer. Thus, defining this monster with a new type of Nomu, a Chainsaw Nomu.

This Chainsaw Nomu was chasing both students very aggressively, cutting tree after tree trying to kill the students with each swing from his chainsaw. Momo Yaoyorozu and Yosetsu Awase were the two students that were running away. Momo is the tall teenage girl with a very mature physique, she has long black hair that is usually tied into a spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging on the right side of her face. She also has onyx eyes that point slightly inwards. Momo was the vice president of class 1-A, therefore making her act like a natural leader in some situations. Yosetsu was a student from the same school, but different class since he belonged to class 1-B. He has long black hair, spiked upwards and backward to his left and round gray eyes that were tilted inwards. On his head he was wearing a wide white headband with blue strips in pattern design, that thing went around his forehead to keep his hair out of his eyes.

Both students were really having trouble running away from the monster since Momo was barely conscious and she couldn't move her body. And because of that Yosetsu was carrying her with one arm linked to her arm, basically, he was dragging her instead of carrying her. It was really hard for Yosetsu to drag her and run with all his might at the same time. This was a situation where his stamina will determine the outcome of life and death for both students. The Nomu was attacking indiscriminately, some of the wildlife that came across was also killed in the process due to a cut from the chainsaw or a tree falling on them.

Luffy and Sanji were helping the students in any way they could, but unfortunately, they weren't close to help both students running away from the Nomu. And things got worse, Yosetsu's running got slower and slower and the Nomu didn't show any signs of getting tired, like the monster he is. Yosetsu's vision was getting blurry, but he ignored all of his vital warnings and continued to run hoping for the best.

YOSETSU: [Dammit! Dammit! I can't outrun this creature. What if I do a left, or maybe a right or do I just continue? I need to keep my focus for god sake.]

Meanwhile, the barely conscious Momo was also regretting getting this injured easily. And regretting more about the fact that one of his friends was also dragged into this dangerous situation. He could just leave her there, but he didn't join the school for heroes to just be a coward, he is putting also his life on the line to save her.

MOMO: [ How can I be so stupid in dropping my guard like that. So, this is what it feels like to be at the death grasp ah…I'm sorry Yosetsu, it seems I am a burden.]

Yosetsu did a quick look behind him to see if the monster was catching up, but this was a mistake. He didn't saw the huge root of a tree that was sticking out of the ground and Yosetsu tripped together with Momo. Both students feel down to the floor. Yosetsu was in a panic, but with a quick movement, he stands up and grabs Momo again to run. Unfortunately, the Chainsaw Nomu was already in front of them and his chainsaw was about to hit Momo and Yosetsu. Yosetsu couldn't do anything but to observe how the chainsaw was getting closer and closer to their bodies and his eyes widened to the fear of dying. But just in an instant, a strong wind hit both students making only Yosetsu turn around and close his eyes, Momo was still laying on the floor with her eyes closed. Then a sound of metals clashing was heard in the same spot by Yosetsu and Momo. The wind hitting Momo managed to bring her back to her senses and so she wakes up but still she was still in much pain that she could only lift her upper body from the ground to see what was that sound. Yosetsu was also terrified from that sound, he recovers and starts to see something very surprising, Momo was on the same thinking. A huge man wearing a green uniform has appeared in front of them and he was colliding his two swords with the chainsaw, thus protecting both students from dying. Yosetsu, who had a clearer view, looked the man had also green hair and that he had also another sword stored in his waist, but he isn't using it. Also, he noticed that the man was not struggling to stop the chainsaw, which was very surprising for him.

YOSETSU: [Wh-who is this man? Did he save our lives by risking his? Is he telling us to run? Why he doesn't talk to us? He probably is in trouble I mus- but wait isn't he not having any struggle keeping the monster's chainsaw away, I don't see his muscles vibrating ***he looks at the chainsaw* **even the chainsaw has stopped rotating since it is stuck in the two blades.] "H-hey who are you?!"

ZORO: "Uhhh?"

Zoro turns around with a menacing look like he always had, but this time that looks also shows irritation from something that happened minutes ago. Zoro first turns his head to the left but since he forgot his left eye didn't work, he then turns his head to the right side to see the two kids and act like his little mistake didn't happen. He was a little relieved that both kids were not dead, and he proceeded to check on them.

ZORO: "Are you brats all right?"

YOSETSU: "Uh? Yeah, I am fine."

MOMO: "I-I'm still hanging in there."

YOSETSU: "Momo, you are awake?!"

MOMO: "Yeah, but I'm still really injured, and I can't move my legs too much. Also, that purple smoke had me really numb in some part of my body. I don't know if I can run or even walk like this."

YOSETSU: "Don't worry I'll take you back to the camp, just hold thigh to my arm."

MOMO: "B-but your leg is injured. You can't carry me like that."

When Yosetsu fell over from the root he heavily injured himself on his leg, so he was having trouble walking or even worse, running. Momo did take notice of that, but despite all that Yosetsu insisted on protecting one of his classmates.

YOSETSU: "Yes I can. Now come one we must hurry or- "

ZORO: "Save the heroism for later, kid."

Zoro took also notice of his injured leg and he perfectly knew that carrying that size of a girl would be a huge burden to their escape. Of course, if Zoro wasn't there, but now that he is present their escape plan is not going to be necessary.

ZORO: "There is no need for escaping. I'll finish this monster right here."

MOMO: "But you can't do it alone, even All Might had a huge trouble dealing with one Nomu alone."

ZORO: "All who? Anyways I'm not your average person you find around. And besides, I have a huge bone to pick with this monster. This freak is going to pay for ruining my nap."

[30 minutes before]

Before the encounter between Zoro and the Nomu, Zoro was running around the forest for an hour and not finding anything, except finding the same rock 10 times.

ZORO: "Where am I? Ah, damn the hell with this! At this rate I'm never going to find anything. ***looks his surrounding one last time* **I guess this is it. I give up. That tree looks comfortable. Might as well just sleep until morning, maybe if it's daytime I can find some other thing than rocks and trees."

Zoro then proceeds to sit on the tree to see if it was comfortable. And to his surprise, it was really comfortable. He sets aside his three swords to the side and then he gets more comfortable laying back on the tree. He looks at the night sky to wonder what this place is and why he doesn't remember anything about his past. All he knows is that he is a swordsman with three swords. At least he knows his techniques, those were already part of his instinct to him, the same for Luffy and Sanji. After wondering all that, he made a sigh and fell asleep.

After some minutes of a deep sleep, Zoro heard some havoc occurring close to him in which woke him up all the sudden. Seconds later a huge tree fell on top of his head which caused Zoro a deep pain and thus his mood got really irritated. The tree was also damaged by the impact against his head, but seconds later the tree was chopped into pieces by Zoro blade attack. After all the pieces of wood landed on the floor, Zoro got up to see who was responsible for causing such destruction. He sees something moving extremely fast across the forest and he also sees two kids running away from the thing that was following behind them. Upon close inspection, the thing going havoc was a monster with many arms. What worried Zoro the most was that he was swinging that huge chainsaw around trying to land a hit on the two kids. He then realized that one of them is just running with his fallen friend who is unconscious by the looks of it.

ZORO: [At this rate those two kids will end up chopped to bloody pieces. Well might as well save them, and besides, I bet that huge monster made that tree fall on top of my head.]

Zoro grabs his two remaining swords and starts running in the direction of the monster and the two students. He was faster than the monster, so he was able to catch up very easily. While he was already that close, he sees that one of the kids fell because of an obstacle on the floor. He also saw that the Nomu took the opportunity to use his chainsaw to go for the kill. And that's when Zoro stepped over and used his two swords to block the sudden attack.

[Present]

And that turn of events takes us to where we are now.

YOSETSU: "Your…nap? Were you sleeping in the middle of the forest?!"

ZORO: "Yeah. Why? Do you guys do not sleep when you are tired?"

YOSETSU: "I do sleep, but in a comfy bed not in the middle of a dangerous forest at night!"

MOMO: "Guys stop! We have more important priorities, like the monster in front of us."

YOSETSU: "Ah, you're right! We must- Green guy look out!"

While they were not looking, the monster used his other arm to pierce Zoro on his chest. But unfortunately, Zoro was already expecting his attack and he quickly jumped backward. He jumps a small distance to reach for the two kids and then he grabs both with ease. The monster was chasing after Zoro to attack from above, but Zoro just made another jump backwards, dodging the attack and saving the two kids. The swing from above destroyed most of the ground, leaving a noticeable crater. Zoro was dropping the kids into a safe distance, but they were still shocked to see such destructive power coming from one of the monster's attack. Very clearly the monster was no joke with it comes to strength and that terrified the two students too much that Momo was shaking a little bit and her eyes were also moving nonstop. Yosetsu was also really scared, but he was more surprised to see the green guy not have a single bit of hesitation or fear. Is like he was confident on his own strength.

ZORO: "Ok, time to end this."

Zoro took his three swords out and both students looked really confused when he took all his swords out. While looking confused, Momo and Yosetsu were speaking between them.

YOSETSU: "Why is he suing three swords? Doesn't he have two hands only."

MOMO: "Maybe is some type of quirk of some kind."

YOSETSU: "A quirk that lets you have an extra arm?"

MOMO: "Probably…I'm not sure. Let's just take a look."

Seconds later, Zoro takes his third sword and puts it in his mouth, leaving both students dumbfounded.

YOSETSU: "Why is he using his mouth to hold the sword?!"

MOMO: "Maybe a strategy? Maybe a hidden technique? Maybe…I give up, I really don't know what he is doing. But one thing is for certain, he doesn't look scared at all, in fact, he is even going against the monster by himself without asking help from us."

YOSETSU: "You are right…But what can we do to help him?"

MOMO: "I guess sit this one out and hope for the best."

Yosetsu just nodded and both students decided to just spectate the fight between the green hair guy and the monster, Nomu. Both fighters were in a considerable distance between each other. Nomu was getting all his arms in position to attack Zoro from every blind spot. Zoro got himself ready and he was already in a battle stance with his three swords. After some seconds, the Nomu started running towards Zoro to attack him. The chainsaw was getting close to Zoro, but Zoro with one movement of his sword cut down the chainsaw in pieces. Both students were really astonished to see the chainsaw get cut very easily. The Nomu didn't stop there as all his arms were going for a direct hit on Zoro. But Zoro was dodging with minimal effort all the attacks, an attack to the left he just slightly moves right and vice versa. The fight was getting somehow one-sided, Zoro was keeping up with the monster in strength and reflexes. Zoro was getting ready to cut down the Nomu into tiny pieces using one of his technique, but the Nomu stopped mid-track. Zoro was wondering what was happing when all the sudden he sensed that 2 more Nomus were approaching the two students from behind. Apparently, there were monsters across the forest and these ones seemed to have noticed the fight. Both students were also wondering why the Nomu stopped, but then they looked behind and two more Nomus tried to grab both students. But Zoro from where he was standing stopped them.

ZORO: "Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!"

Zoro holds his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction. And then he performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the two Nomus. Those three projectiles were fast enough to reach the Nomus before the students were captured. Both monsters were sent backwards with incredible force that some trees were knocked down in the process. Both students were just shivering from the current events that happen, including the huge air knockback they received then the projectiles hit the target. The Chainsaw Nomu that was standing there was leaving all the sudden. Momo saw that and she quickly acted of this.

MOMO: "Yosetsu, take this."

Momo used her quirk to create a homing device that can track the Nomu back to their headquarter.

MOMO: "Use your quirk to stick this to the Nomu, hurry."

YOSETSU: ***slaps both of his cheeks* **"Ok got it."

Yosetsu got close enough to the chainsaw Nomu and using his quirk he sticks the device on the lower back of the monster. Zoro was also wondering what both kids were doing. Apparently, without any of the three looking, the other two Nomus disappeared leaving just the trees and ground destroyed.

ZORO: "Hey kid, what did you do that big thing."

YOSETSU: "I used my quirk to stick a tracker device that Momo gave me. With that, I guess we can know where the monster is retreating to."

ZORO: "Don't you want me to chop him in pieces? I mean is a monster after all."

Momo joined the conversation but she still on the floor.

MOMO: "It's fine, we were actually retreating also back to the camp. We need to regroup with our friends and come up with a plan."

YOSETSU:" You should come with us; we need your help as you did back there. Please."

ZORO: "Don't worry, I'll follow you. I have no other choice this forest is dangerous for you kids, and besides, I don't know how to get out of this damn forest."

YOSETSU: "Thank you, mister!"

ZORO: "Drop the mister will you and call me Roronoa Zoro, that it's my name after all."

YOSETSU: "Ok Zoro, my name is Yosetsu Awase and my partner here is Momo…"

Momo tries hard to stand up and succeeded, then she interrupts Yosetsu.

MOMO: "Momo Yaoyoroz. It's a pleasure to meet Roronoa Zoro." ***bows her head***

ZORO: [Humm, at least these kids have manners after all.] "Anyways we should keep moving. Awase, be a walking support for Momo, I doubt she can walk or even run. But if your leg injury can't let you from keeping up, then I'll take the turn of carrying her."

YOSETSU: "Very well ***walks towards Momo*** Ok let's go."

Momo takes her arm around Yosetsu and Yosetsu leans close to Momo so she could walk. It was still painful for both people and for worse Yosetsu was tired from all the running. But at least they were making a successful retreat, and with Zoro around, they were free of danger from any enemies' attacks. Although while walking they were wondering why the Nomus retreated all the sudden.

[Deeper into the forest/ 10 minutes ago]

DABI: "Then what are you saying is correct."

TWICE: "Is really the truth, someone other than the group from the academy defeated Muscular."

DABI: "…this is a big problem."

TWICE:" Then what should we do?"

DABI:" Relax you are annoying. The guy that defeated that worthless villain probably is in bad shape. We must get all the Nomus in one place to back us up if we want to complete this mission."

TWICE:" Ohhh you are absolutely right, that is why you are the leader of this operation."

DABI: "We must be careful from now on, I have a feeling those heroes must have an ace up their sleeves."

Dabi then proceeds to call all the Nomus back to his location. That was the signal that made the Chainsaw Nomu retreat all the sudden.

[Back to the present]

The group small group of three were walking towards the campsite where all the teachers were present. They were also talking about things that happen before the two students were chased down by the monsters and the fact that more of their friends were also in danger.

ZORO: "So let me get this straight…there are more kids like you with powers around the forest, correct?

MOMO: "Yeah, and that is why we need to alert the teachers about the Nomu attacks."

ZORO: "Since they have powers like you guys do, I think they will be fine."

MOMO: "But we are still heroes in training, we can't fight against those type of villains and monsters."

ZORO: "Whether heroes or heroes in training, you guys are fighting for survival, so they might pull something out of their butts to survive."

YOSETSU: "Sorry for interrupting, but sir aren't you a hero like the rest of pro heroes out there?"

ZORO: "No kid, I'm not a hero and I can feel in my guts that being a hero is the last thing I want to become. It's such a pain being a hero."

YOSETSU: "Why? Being a hero is the most honorable thing you can do for society, a hero not only protects civilians and restores order and peace, but a hero gets recognized worldwide and becomes famous."

MOMO: "Right! Right! I also want to get recognized worldwide as a true heroine."

Momo's eyes started to glitter from admiration when Yosetsu started to speak about a hero becoming famous and such.

ZORO: "Well…that is you guys' opinion. But still being a hero is still a pain. Let's say, for example, a person has barrels and barrels of sake. A hero will share all his sake to the people…But! I want all the sake by myself and period."

Yosetsu and Momo were dumbfounded about Zoro's example of what a true hero is.

MOMO: "…Umm…isn't that being egoist rather than a hero?"

ZORO: "Well they both are the same thing, right?"

Momo gave up and she just nodded with a fake smile saying she agrees but, she disagrees in her mind. The conversation ended and they were walking silently for another minute until Yosetsu came up with a theory about Zoro's memory being erased.

YOSETSU: "Hey Zoro…"

Zoro stops looking around and notices the call, and he gives his full attention to Yosetsu.

YOSETSU: "Isn't it strange that your memories are erased."

ZORO: "I mean it is strange, but what am I going to do about it, is not like my memories are going to appear all the sudden you know.** *puts a hand on his chin*** Or maybe…"

YOSETSU: "I think this must be caused by a villain, one that has the ability to erase your memories."

ZORO: "You think?! Are you sure?"

YOSETSU: "I mean is only a theory, but what else could it possibly be. You were here when the villains attacked the forest and probably one of them made you his target."

ZORO: "Damn…then I think I let my guard down for a minute there."

YOSETSU: "Yeah…"

Yosetsu and Momo seemed to be worried more about the theory of a villain that can erase memories. Yosetsu looks at Zoro's three swords and he begins to wonder about his technique and about his quirk. He got many ideas, but it was better to ask him personally.

YOSETSU: "I know is a little late to talk about it, but you were totally awesome with whose three swords."

ZORO: "It's fine kid, you don't need to compliment me."

YOSETSU: "I want to know what your quirk is to make those cool projectiles with your sword."

ZORO: "…"

MOMO: "You know I am also interested in your quirk Zoro."

ZORO: "…I don't know what to tell you kid, but I don't have what you call a quirk."

YOSETSU: "Eh? You don't have one. Are you sure?"

MOMO: "…But how did you stop the Nomu in his tracks with only your two swords? And how did you create those projectiles?"

ZORO: "…I used only my strength."

MOMO & YOSETSU: "…What!?"

Momo and Yosetsu were very surprised about Zoro saying he used only his strength in all his attacks. It was impossible for him to stop a Nomu unless he had the same strength as All Might.

YOSETSU:" What?! Wait?! That is impossible. Are you saying you are strong as All Might?"

ZORO: "I still don't know who All Might is, but yeah I'm strong. I don't care if you guys believe me or not."

MOMO: "No no, we believe you. Is just that we find it very surprising that's all."

Yosetsu started to whisper at Momo regarding about Zoro's possible quirk.

YOSETSU: "Hey, do you believe what he says is true?"

MOMO: "I'm…I'm not sure. He looked confident when he said it."

YOSETSU: "Yeah, but I still believe he has a quirk. I mean he has no memories of his life so he might have used his quirk without him noticing."

MOMO: "I guess you have a point."

Even though Momo and Yosetsu were whispering to each other, the forest was so quiet that Zoro could hear everything that these guys were saying about him and his non-existent quirk.

ZORO: [I guess these guys don't believe after all. Well like I said, I don't care much about that. They might start believing if we encounter one of those monsters again. My sword's mood is telling me that this might not be over just yet. Also, my gut is telling me that something …annoying is close by but I can't tell what it is…is it something familiar?]

[In another part of the forest close to the group of Zoro]

MANDALAY: "Sanji I know is asking for much but I need you to take Pixie to the campsite so she can be safe. We will split with you from here so we can save the students that are around the forest. I'm counting on you Sanji."

Sanji looking all proud of himself agrees with Mandalay. Any cute girl that depended on Sanji was a blessing for him.

SANJI: "Yeah leave it to me, I won't disappoint you."

TIGER: "Just follow the path straight and you will find the camp. As soon as you reach there leave Pixie to the other heroes and tell them about the attacks of the villains."

SANJI: "You mean of the green lizard and that trash of a guy unconscious over there."

TIGER: Correct, also was it all right to leave them there unattended."

SANJI: "I don't think they will wake up soon enough from the beating I gave them."

MANDALAY: "Also our priority right now is saving our students from those guys. Capturing will be after everyone is safe and sound."

TIGER: You are right. Ok, Sanji just follow the path and be prepared for anything."

SANJI: "Is just a straight path, I won't get lost like that useless sword…sword…"

Sanji starts to wonder what he was about to say and looks around finding any clue about what he was about to say.

MANDALAY: "Sanji, you all right?"

Sanji stops his wondering and pays attention to Mandalay.

SANJI: "Yeah yeah. I was just thinking something, it probably has to do something with my memory being lost like a said before."

MANDALAY: "You said something like a sword."

SANJI: "Yeah I said it, but for some reason, that word annoys me very much."

MANDALAY: "…Ok. Take care Sanji, and if you can try to come to us or help the other heroes to fight the villains. We can also use some extra pair of hands…or kicks if you know what I'm saying."

SANJI: "My pleasure, well see you later."

Sanji carries Pixie like a princess and starts to walk towards the campsite. Pixie was still sleeping because of her injuries and she was tired. Sanji while walking couldn't stop looking at Pixie's sleeping's face. He was trying so hard to keep his cool and maintain his nose from bleeding.

SANJI: [This…this must be a dream. That's right I died, and everything is a dream of heaven. I know…]

Sanji walks close to a nearby tree and with a quick move he headbutts the tree to try and feel pain, which succeeded, and he felt the pain from the headbutt. Also, his nose was bleeding a little bit from that headbutt. That headbutt was loud that Pixie woke up very slowly from her sleep.

SANJI: [Oh shit, this is reality. What do I do? What do I do? Oh, first things first, I must take this delicate woman to the campsite. I'll probably will nurse her to health.]

PIXIE: ***with a low voice* **"Uh…ughhh..."

SANJI: [Oh shit she is awake, calm down Sanji just tell her everything will be fine. We must be close to the campsite.]

Finally, Pixie was awake, but she still didn't know what was happening around her. All she remembers is that a very handsome man saved her and that she was getting carried like a princess, then she fell asleep in that position.

PIXIE: "…Uh…Uh? Who are you?"

SANJI: "Oh I guess you don't remember, I'm Sanji. Your friends went the other way to help the other students. Right now, I'm taking you to a place where they will treat you."

PIXIE: "Sanji…Uh?!"

Pixie could recollect all those moments and she was very self-conscious about the current situation. She was still being carried like a princess and she was getting too embarrassed. Her cheeks were red as a tomato and Sanji noticed.

SANJI: "H-Hey are you ok?!"

Pixie to hide her embarrassment put both of her hands (or pawns) to cover her whole face and with a shy tone she said:

PIXIE: "Y-yes I'm ok, I'm ok…Umm could you perhaps drop me already, I think I am fine now."

SANJI: "No way in hell, you are injured and my duty as a man is to protect a woman as beautiful as you."

Those words made Pixie blush even more and she couldn't handle the over-excitement from her body. Her heartbeat was going like crazy and she was about to faint not from the head injury, but from embarrassment she was feeling. And again, with the same tone she said:

PIXIE: "P-please Sanji, I t-think I'm fine."

SANJI: "Well…if you put it like that then I guess I don't have other option."

Sanji very carefully dropped Pixie in her two feet. She was able to stand, and her injury was not as painful as before. After all, she was a hero and her recovery need it to be fast enough to be in battle again, but in this case, she was not very needed for the moment.

PIXIE: "T-Thanks Sanji…"

SANJI: "Don't worry, we need to keep moving we will reach the camp soon enough."

PIXIE: "Ok…"

Sanji was still very embarrassed and it was very strange for her since her personality isn't like that. For some reason when she was looking at Sanji she felt very shy or timid or both. Not to mention she admired his strength and physical. She decided not to screw things up and go for the attack because this might be the only chance, she might get of being alone with him.

PIXIE: "Sanji wait…"

Pixie grabbed his hand and her excuse was that she might trip and fall because she was still very dizzy, but she was fine to walk or even run. Then Pixie said to Sanji while looking down to hide the red of her cheeks from embarrassment.

PIXIE: "I-I might fall so please let me g-grab your hand."

Sanji was delighted and also really really embarrassed. He got enough and his mind was already reaching a pervert limit of thinking. All his body was getting red and he was breathing heavy. Pixie then started to look up at him since she was smaller than Sanji, and with a very cute face resembling a cat stared into Sanji's eyes. Sanji's eyes widened and that was the move that made Sanji lose his cool and have a huge nosebleed. The nosebleed was so huge that the fountain of blood formed up into the sky. Pixie was shocked to see much blood coming from his nose and she was getting worried and with a loud voice, she screamed.

PIXIE: "Uh! Sanji are you ok!? Please calm down!"

[Meanwhile close]

YOSETSU: "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

MOMO: "Yes, I hear it."

Zoro starts to look around and he finds that far away there is blood fountain coming from the trees and that somebody is screaming from that direction.

ZORO: "It must be from there I suppose."

YOSETSU: "Holy… there is a huge amount of blood coming from there…oh, it stopped."

MOMO: "Maybe we have to check it out."

YOSETSU: "Not in our current condition, what if it's a villain? We will get pummeled into pieces."

ZORO: "You are right kid, so just go and get to safety while I'll go check"

MOMO: "Are you sure Zoro."

ZORO: "Yeah, don't worry so far I encountered small fries. I want some real action and I have a feeling the person that is there must be strong."

YOSETSU: "How can you tell?"

ZORO: "My cursed sword and my guts are telling me. Well enough chatting, go now and don't come for me."

MOMO: "Ok but Zoro…***Zoro turns around to see her*** just don't kill them, they might have information and we are supposed to be heroes remember."

Zoro took that into account, but he isn't a hero, so he just turns around facing the way of where the events were happening, and he walks forward while saying:

ZORO: "No promises kid, after all, I'm not a hero."

Then he just kept fading into the woods the farther he was walking from the two students. Yosetsu was still giving walking support for Momo and they were already close to the campsite. Zoro was getting a huge feeling of Déjà vu seeing that blood coming from the tress. Like he saw something similar before from somewhere, but he was just getting lazy to think and forgot about it.

[Meanwhile in the campsite]

The blue fire was getting closer and closer to the campsite. Most of the teachers and students from class 1A and 1B were there. The situation already reached everybody long ago because of Mandalay telepathy. Mandalay also said in her telepathy to Aizawa that somebody is coming to the campsite building with Pixie. But right now, he was against a villain responsible for the blue fire spreading across the forest. The villain was called Dabi and the one in charge of the operation. He even said when he was fighting with Aizawa. Dabi was a tall and pale teenager around his early twenties. He has longish black hair that has the form of spikes around his head. For some reason, he had patches of wrinkled purple skin on his neck hands and feet and those are attached together in his skin by a surgical procedure.

Dabi almost managed to kill Aizawa some minutes ago. He used his blue flame to burn Aizawa in a surprise attack, but Aizawa was quick enough to dodge the huge burst of flame using his binding cloth. Aizawa was the homeroom teacher of class 1A. He was slender and tall, with pale skin. He has a messy black hair that sometimes is in front of his eyes partially blocking his eyes, also his eyes are half-opened and irritated.

DABI: "So you are that famous eraser head. I'm I correct?"

Aizawa didn't respond or made any reaction at all. His guard was always up against everything Dabi said or do. And at this point, anything can happen if he was not careful enough.

[to be continued]


End file.
